This invention relates to a device for supporting electric wires, cords and other elongated bodies, and particularly to such a device which is a plastic mould comprising essentially a "U"-shaped main body and a lid member, which is adapted to close the open space of the main body to enclose a plurality of elongated bodies therein. Such supporting device has been hitherto known, and in the known device the lid member extending from one free end of the "U"-shaped main body is pushed down, and the hooked end of the lid member is caught by an associated catch of the other free end of the "U"-shaped main body, thus closing the open space of the "U"-shaped main body, and enclosing a plurality of elongated bodies in the so-closed space. This structure, however, does not assure the positive catching and holding of the lid member in its closed position, and the lid member will occasionally open to release the elongated bodies.
The object of this invention is to provide a device for supporting electric wires, cords and other elongated bodies of the type mentioned above which device assures the positive and reliable holding of the elongated bodies.